Soft Heaven
by E.Hope
Summary: Quand souffle un vent nouveau , que les espoirs sont de nouveaux permis. Moi, Uzumaki Naruto est pret à tout , pour m'envoler , pour danser .


**Holà !**

**Titre de la fiction** : " Soft Heaven " .

**Auteur** : Hope. E

**Couple** : Naru/Sasu . ( Je sens d'ici l'aura noire qui émane de vous, désolée, mais c'est trop bon . Niark. )

**Rating** : _M_ . ( J'aime tout ce qui croustille ! )

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent uniquement et exclusivement à Kishimoto-san , je lui empreinte juste de temps d'assouvir mes pulsions d'ecrivaine en herbe. (:murmure: Vous pouvez lâcher ce couteau Kashimoto-san s' il vous plaît ? )

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous lecteur de passage ou de longue durée, voici ma toute première fanfiction. Ici, les homophobes ne sont tout simplement pas acceptés dû à la présence de couples homosexuels tout au long de l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension qui permet d'avoir un respect mutuel.

Je tenais aussi à remercier ceux qui liront ma fiction, qui ,auprès de d'autres n'est qu'un brouillon ,j'en ai conscience. j'espère toutefois que vous passerez un bon moment entre les lignes de cette aventure.

J'ai longuement hésité avant de commencer cette histoire de peur de ne pas avoir le temps de la concrétiser. Néanmoins après réflexion, je me jette à l'eau. J'ai commencé, je finirais cette histoire. Foi de mousquetaire !

Un chapitre par semaine sera édité , très certainement le samedi soir, jour de bringue.

Pour finir je vous souhaite agréable lecture !

**[_]**

** _France ; Paris . Lundi 6 Septembre._**

_Bienvenue à la art school de konoha . Si vous êtes actuellement en train de lire cette affiche c'est certainement que vous venez passer l'audition pour entrer dans notre prestigieuse école. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, le chemin sera rude, les épreuves multiples et seul quelques élus seront intégrés dans notre programme . Aucun traitement de faveur ne vous sera accordé et à la moindre ecartade le renvoie sera évoqué . Maintenant et SEULEMENT si vous êtes toujours motivé , regardez les salles qui correspondent à votre discipline ci-dessous ._

_ Batiment B _ Theatre . Batiment A salle 106 _ Chant ._  
_ Batiment A salle 221 _ Danse classique ._  
_ Batiment A salle 207 _ Danse moderne. _

_ Batiment C salle 009 _ Musique & instruments. _

_ Batiment C salle 312 _ Auteur._

_Pour savoir l'étage correspondant , rien de plus simple, le premier chiffre indique le nombre d'escalier à monter . Ainsi la salle 009 sera au rez de chaussée, la salle 207 au second et ainsi de suite. Un peu de logique ne vous ferez pas de mal. Pour l'instant ce sera tout, il est donc temps pour moi de vous laisser jeunes gens. Faites de votre mieux, ne stressait pas meme si seul 30 personnes seront acceptées par catégorie ._

_Oh..dernier conseil, dépêchez-vous, car vous venez de prendre 10 minutes à lire les déboires d'une vieille dame, et aucun retard ne sera toléré, vous devrez donc rententer votre chance l'année prochaine. Quel dommage !_

"** Amicalement**" , la Directrice.

**º□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□º**

T'ss , saletée de vieille biquette qui se croit tout permis parce qu'elle a dépassé la ménopause . À croire que ca l'amuse de torturer ses peut être futurs élèves . Sans perdre une minute de plus, mes yeux bleu océan se déposent sur ma montre à gousset orange rouille . À vrai dire, mes moyens sont reduis , pour ne pas dire inexistant, et cette breloque qui me sert de montre est la seule chose de valeur que je possède. Voyez un peu l'étendue de ma fortune.

Les aiguilles indique 10h23 . Bon, comment expliquer ma situation . Sachant que mon audition est à 10h30, qu'il faut encore que je monte deux étages , que je trouve la salle, que je me change et que je m'echauffe et ce, en moins de 7 minutes. Autant dire que c'est mission impossible.

Avec mon sourire d' idiot qui me sert pour me dépêtrer des situations les plus délicates, je me retourne lentement vers mon meilleur ami. Ma main rejoins systématiquement mes cheveux blond d'or et c'est avec une voix inquiète qu'il me dit :

**-** **N**'affiche pas ce sourire je t'en supplie.

- **M**ais de quel sourire parles-tu ? demandai-je innocemment.

- **D**e celui que tu as plaqué sur le visage. Le même que tu avais quand tu as cassé le vase chinois de ta mère. Ou bien lors de ta première gueule de bois retorque mon soit disant meilleur ami . Soit disant parce que je pourrais changer d'avis s' il continue sur cette lancée.

Mon meilleur ami , aussi prénommé Kiba Inuzuka - ou Kiki pour les intimes- me connaît comme sa pour cause ! Nous nous chamaillons depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Aussi brun que je suis blond, Kiba est âgé de 19 ans, soit un an de plus que moi. Il est assez grand, dans les 1m80 je dirais. - Et bien oui, je n'allais tout de même pas peloter un garçon juste pour savoir sa taille. .quoique c'est à y réfléchir -. Il a une peau bronzé à souhait, qu'il n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à exhiber. De petits yeux marrons en amandes et un sourire aiguisé. Si je devais résumer son apparence en un seul mot ce serait certainement " sauvage ". Ajouté au tableau, ses deux triangles sur chacune de ses joues et vous obtiendrez un parfait chien sauvage. Du moins, en apparence, car en réalité, c'est un vrai agneau.

J'en fait trop ? C'est juste dans ma nature. D'après certains je serai un timbré, pour Kiba, je suis juste une pile duracel. Intarissable et inépuisable.

Parfois je me demande comment on arrive à se supporter. Ne croyez pas que c'est tout les jours tout rose, loin de la, seulement aussi improbable qu ' est notre relation, nous avons réussi à trouver un équilibre afin de ne pas s'etriper à la fin de la journée. Nous sommes comme un " vieux couple " d'après ma mère. Toujours en train de se titiller mais perdu l'un sans l'autre.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce - ou plutôt à cause - de ma mère que nous nous connaissons Kiba et moi .En effet, étant nourrice à domicile, je n'aurais pas dû être surpris de voir arriver ,à l'âge de 3 ans, un pleurnicheur casse - cou. Ma mère ayant le don de tomber sur des cas désespérés. - et si vous écoutez certaines personnes, j'en suis un aussi -

Enfin bref, nous voilà donc 16 ans plus tard, devant une fichue école de musique classique à attendre comme deux parfaits crétins de passer une audition de danse moderne. .que nous allons certainement louper vu que nous sommes encore ici à se défier du regard.

- **K**ibaaaa, pourquoi es - tu toujours aussi cassant avec moi? Demandai - je faussement blessé.

- **P**eut - être parce que tu t'es levé à la bour , que tu as pris 1heure dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer tes percings, et que maintenant nous ne sommes même pas sûr de pouvoir passer l'audition. Et tout ça, à cause de toi. Claqua sèchement Kiba.

.. Il marque un point. On va dire que je ne suis pas vraiment une personne du matin -pour ne pas dire, pas du tout -. En même temps, ce n'est pas en me couchant tous les soirs à 2h du matin que je peux être frais à 6h , si ? Quoi qu'il en soit .. Les habitudes sont tenaces et il est rare -impossible- que j'arrive à l'heure, même pour les grandes occasions.

- **T**u aurais peut être voulu que mes percings s' infectent afin que je ne puisse pas passer l'audition alors , seulement là , tu aurais eu une chance d'être accepté dans cette école . Declarai-je fière de ma repartie.

- **J**e ne compte même plus le nombre de "_trou_" que tu as , tellement tu en as. Alors crois moi que je sais que ce n'est pas une petite infection qui va t'arrêter. soupire t-il.

- **H**ey ! Je n'en ai pas TANT que ca !

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je commence à compter dans ma tête le nombre d'anneaux qui perforent ma peau .. mais je stop mon calcul à 12 quand j'entends un Kiba impatient grogner à côté de moi , " Gamin" . Impatient ? ah oui, l'audition !

- **P**our l'audition. . laissai-je en suspend.

Kiba me regarda de ses yeux perçants , histoire de me faire comprendre : ' Crétin, si tu ne me dis pas dans les deux secondes qui suivent ce que tu sais, tu peux être certain que ton crâne de blondinet va finir écrasé contre ce magnifique extincteur rouge situé derrière toi. 'C'est donc en regroupant mon peu de courage, - et les yeux clos -que je me lance:

- **I**lnenousresteplusqueseptminutespourgrimperaudeuxie meetagesechauffer, , moiaussijetaime. debitai-je d'une traite . ( Traduction : Il ne nous reste plus que sept minutes pour grimper au deuxième étage, s' echauffer, donner notre dossard et faire notre show. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.)

Voyant son visage inexpressif, j'en déduisit qu'il me restait une chance de survie et.. je me suis mis à courir vers les escaliers. -Non, je ne suis pas un peureux, je tiens juste à ma vie.- À travers les couloirs gris pâles , les visages se succédaient. Certains souriants, visiblement heureux de leur prestation, d'autres plus ternes, incertain du résultat. Les yeux agards, je bousculais ici et là des jeunes , maladroit au possible avec deux pieds gauche. Des exclamations mécontentes résonnaient dans ces étroits passages , des mots tels que " Bouffon " ; " Sale type" , "Brute épaisse " ressortant souvent. Des mots qui me font pourtant ni chaud ni froid tellement ils sont journaliers .

Au bout du couloir, une flèche rouge , avec un écriteau marqué en gras : ' Ici, examen d'entrée' montrait une imposante porte jaune . Dévorant les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de mon futur. -du moins, je l'esperais- je ne remarquais pas Kiba, rouge de fureur en train de me poursuivre.

Ce n'est que quand je me suis figé devant la porte , que le bruit de ses pas s' est apaisé.

- **N**aruto.. ?

Lentement, une flemme de détermination brillant dans mes yeux, je me suis retourné vers mon meilleur ami qui venait de souffler mon prénom et je n'eu pas besoin de la parole pour qu'il me comprenne.

_**Je m'apelle Naruto Uzumaki , homme de 18 ans . Et avec l'aide de Kiba Inuzuka, j'allais dès aujourd'hui changer mon présent afin d'oublier le passé et de créer le futur.**_

_**( _) **_

_**Naruto**_ : C'est quoi ÇA ! * _gigote le doigts en montrant mes feuilles_*

**Auteur** : Ton histoire oto-san .

_**Naruto**_ : Kyaa ! Tu veux me faire passer pour un taré !

**Auteur** : Mais c'est ce que tu es ni-san sushi ..

**Sasuke** : Dobe, arrête de gesticuler, tu me donnes le tournis .

_**Naruto**_ : Maiiiiiieuh.. Sasu' , elle me maltraite. . *_pleure_*

**Sasuke** : Crétin , de nous deux, c'est bien moi le mal aimé, je suis uke et pas encore apparut !

_**Naruto**_ : * _sourire carnassier_* Oh .. *reflechit durant 3 ans * À quand la suite auteur ?

**Auteur** : *_soupire_* Et dire que ça ne fait que commencer. .

**Reviews? **


End file.
